Sugar Rush
Sugar Rush '(シュガーラッシュ''Shugārasshu) is an anime adaptation and spin-off of the animated feature film Wreck-It Ralph. It takes place after the film and before the events of Ralph Breaks the Internet. The show debuted in Japan on July 4, 2018. The show follows the misadventures of Vanellope von Schweetz and her friends in the land of Sugar Rush. An English dub soon followed and premeired in America after the first season premiered in Japan on November 3, 2018. In the English dub, John C. Reilly, Jack McBrayer, Sarah Silverman, Jane Lynch, Alan Tudyk, Mindy Kaling, Adam Carolla, and Horatio Sanz reprise their roles as Ralph, Felix, Vanellope, Sgt. Calhoun, King Candy/Turbo, Taffyta, Wynchel and Duncan respectively, while the other characters are given new voice actors. The character designs are done in the stylized versions of the Sugar Rush merchandise (See picture) with a few slight changes e.g. Swizzle's hair being green instead of red, the elimination of chocolate chips in Candlehead's hair, etc. The animation is a mixture of computer animation (for the environments, karts, and some racing sequences like in Initial D) and flash animation (characters). Like Wreck-It Ralph, some video game characters will make appearances. The theme song is "Sugar Rush" by AKB48. Characters Main Characters *Vanellope von Schweetz (Voiced by: Sumire Morohoshi (Japanese), Leslie Carrara-Rudolph (English 1st season), Sarah Silverman (English pilot episode, 2nd season-present)) The princess of Sugar Rush and the main protagonist of the show. Vanellope is a young 9-year old tomboyish racer who lives and rules the land of Sugar Rush. When Sugar Rush was taken over by Turbo (who locked up everyone's memory of the real rulers and locked away her parents, the real King Candy and his wife), Vanellope became a glitch and was bullied and tormented by the citizens of the game as a result. Vanellope is an energetic child, filled with life and humor. Taffyta, Candlehead, Rancis, and Ralph are her best friends. *Taffyta Muttonfudge (''Voiced by: Yukiko Tomochika (Japanese), Mindy Kaling (English 1st season), Melissa Villaseñor (English 2nd season-present)) A friend of Rancis', Vanellope's best friend and friendly rival and the show's deuteragonist. Taffyta is known to be an accomplished racer, second, only to Vanellope, who she adores greatly. Taffyta's title as the second greatest racer on the track, has apparently blown up her ego and has made her rather arrogant. She is notably the leader of the young racers, with Candlehead and Rancis Fluggerbutter being her closest friends. Though she has a negative outlook on things, Taffyta is unquestionably loyal to Vanellope. After the events of ''Wreck-It Ralph, Taffyta has become considerably nicer than she was before though, she's still a bit of a bully to others at times. *Rancis Fluggerbutter (Voiced by: Miyuki Ōshima (Japanese), Jaime Elman (English)) A Sugar Rush racer, the tritagonist of the show, and Vanellope's love interest. Rancis is a 9-year old racer in the Sugar Rush speedway and a former enemy of Vanellope. He is one of Vanellope's best friends and he often tries to help her run the kingdom. He always wants to win a Sugar Rush Cup, but he has never been able to do so, and the other racers, especially Taffyta, make fun of him for it. However, in an episode entitled "One Sweet Race" he finally wins a race for the first time thanks to Vanellope. *Candlehead (Voiced by: Narumi Takahira (Japanese), Katie Lowes (English)) A friend of Taffyta's and the show's tetartagonist. Candlehead is one of the most cheerful of all the racers, and is also one of the kinder. Candlehead likes candles, most notably the one on her hat, and is horrified when it is blown out. She is able to laugh at herself—even when she’s the butt of the joke. She has a crush on Swizzle and usually fights with Sticky Wipplesnit who also has a crush on Swizzle though the two put their differences aside in one of the alternate endings of "Candlehead vs. Sticky" after Swizzle rejected them due to their constant bickering over who loves him more though in later episodes, she or Sticky can sometimes be seen with him which implies he changed his mind and is now in a love triangle with them. Supporting Characters *Wreck-It Ralph (Voiced by: Kōichi Yamadera (Japanese), John C. Reilly (English)) Vanellope's best friend from the game Fix-It Felix Jr. Ralph is the good-hearted villain of the video game Fix-It Felix Jr. and one of Vanellope's closest friends. He regularly visits Vanellope and the two often game jump. *'Fix-It Felix, Jr. '(Voiced by: Eiji Hanawa (Japanese), Jack McBrayer (English)) The main protagonist of Fix-It Felix Jr. ''and a friend of Vanellope's. Felix is the hero of Fix-It Felix Jr. and is one of Vanellope's closest friends. He is also the husband of Sergeant Calhoun *'Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun-Fix-It '(Voiced by: Seika Tamura (Japanese), Jane Lynch, April Winchell (English)) The lead character in ''Hero's Duty and Felix's wife. Sergeant Calhoun is the tough-as-nails, take-charge leader who fights for humanity’s freedom. When she’s not offering in-game intel, she’s training her troops for the next attack wave or going out with her husband. *'Gloyd Orangeboar '(Voiced by Junko Takeuchi (Japanese), Brina Palencia (English)) The local goth boy and prankster, who is Rancis' primary rival for Vanellope's affections. He has a bad attitude and it is not unusual for him to mock others. He has a strange obsession with Halloween. *'Jubileena Bing-Bing '(Voiced by Tomoko Murakami (Japanese), Josie Trinidad (English)) Jubileena is apparently one of the kinder racers according to her stats, and doesn't care about winning the race. Both she and her sister, Citrusella are the youngest among the other racers. *'Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey '(Voiced by: Kazuya Nakai (Japanese), Max Mittelman (English)) Lover of adrenaline and a ladies man, Swizzle “The Swizz” Malarkey thinks that life must be lived to the last breath. There is nothing he can’t defy, no stunt he can’t perform or individual he can’t beat. His racing is fast and elegant, just like his philosophy of life. Both Candlehead and Sticky have a crush on him and usually fight for his affections. In the third alternate ending of "Candlehead vs. Sticky" (which was the ending shown in the English dub), Swizzle rejected their advances towards him due to their constant bickering over him and leaves them though he is seen with either Candlehead or Sticky in later episodes, a line in the English dub of the episode "Sugar Boys" and a small part in the show's second intro with both girls kissing his cheeks hints that he changed his mind and is dating both of them. *'Snowanna Rainbeau '(Voiced by: Rio Natsuki (Japanese), Cree Summer (English) A Sugar Rush racer with some serious style, Snowanna Rainbeau is a vivacious young spirit with a personality as loud and colorful as her hairdo. She is the daughter of Sugar Rush's local celebrities, Lady Go Go and "Doc" Rainbeau. *Crumbelina DiCaramello' (Voiced by: Megumi Nakajima (Japanese), Cymbre Walk (English)) The most popular girl in Sugar Rush next to Snowanna. Crumbelina is an unfriendly, spoiled diva and is a minor antagonist of the show. Crumbelina looks down on Vanellope and thinks she is annoying and immature, but secretly yearns for her friendship. She holds a bit of a grudge against Vanellope for taking and destroying her kart to save Ralph during the Cy-Bug invasion. *'Adorabeezle Winterpop (Voiced by: Yumi Kakazu (Japanese), Erika Harlacher (English)) 'The prettiest, happiest, most amiable ice champion of all time. She’s a racing and skiing fanatic who loves exploring new tracks hidden on the sugar-covered slopes of Sugar Rush. *'Minty Zaki (named Minty Sakura in the Japanese dub) (Voiced by: Kanako Miyamoto (Japanese), Jessica DiCicco (English), Jen Taylor (Minty Sakura English)) The queen of the ice cream set in jewel, always has an ace up her tasty sleeve, especially when it comes to racing. Refreshing and full of resources, Minty Zaki/Sakura is a defender of good causes, but for the wrong reasons. She is the oldest out of the triplets. In the Japanese dub, she retains her Minty Sakura design while in the English dub, she is redesigned to Minty Zaki although, Minty Sakura makes an appearance in the episode "Japan Guest". *'Sticky Wipplesnit '(Voiced by Mayumi Suzuki (Japanese), Brittney Harvey (English 1st appearance), Janice Kawaye (English 2nd appearance-present)) Minty and Torvald's youngest sister and one of Vanellope's friends. She is Candlehead's primary rival for Swizzle's affections although, they decided to put aside their differences in the third alternate ending of "Candlehead Vs. Sticky" though, she or Candlehead can be seen with him sometimes in later episodes hinting that the three are now in a love triangle. *'Torvald Batterbutter '(Voiced by Mariya Ise (Japanese), Lilliana Mumy (English)) One of Minty's sisters and the middle child of the triplets. Torvald knows she is a unique individual and is not afraid to stand out. She is a lot about speed and also a lot about excitement. *'Citrusella Flugpucker '(Voiced by Haruka Tomatsu (Japanese), Xanthye Huynh (English)) Jubileena's twin sister and one of the friendly racers. Her candy theme is blueberries. *'Nougetsia Brumblestain '(Voiced by Tomoyo Kurosawa (Japanese), Jocelyne Lowen (English)) Adorabeezle's twin sister. She is athletic, caring and always ready to help. *'Wynchel and Duncan '(Voiced by: Masaya Takatsuka and Hōchū Ōtsuka (Japanese), Adam Carolla and Horatio Sanz (English)) Wynchel and Duncan are King Candy's bumbling donut security guards. Despite their goofiness, Wynchel and Duncan are King Candy's most trusted officers as he is shown to have an army of Oreo guards and several other donut minions. *'Sour Bill '(Voiced by: Tetsu Inada (Japanese), Jeff Bennett (English)) Sour Bill is King Candy and Queen Marmalade von Schweetz's most trusted assistant. In contrast to his masters who are very cheerful and over the top, Sour Bill tends to be rather gloomy and depressing. By orders of the royal family, Sour Bill is forced to handle some difficult tasks in the Sugar Rush kingdom, much to his dismay. *'King Candy von Schweetz '(Voiced by Shigeru Chiba (Japanese), Alan Tudyk (English)) The real King Candy and Vanellope's father. King Candy is incredibly eccentric and flamboyant. He portrays himself as a kind, yet somewhat strict, ruler. It is revealed that Turbo locked him and the queen away deep in the fungeon many years ago before ripping out the royal family's codes and disguising himself as King Candy. He appears much younger, taller and more slender than Turbo's King Candy disguise, has a full head of dark brown hair, a much smaller nose and has a voice more like River Butterfly from Star vs. the Forces of Evil instead of an impression of Ed Wynn. *'Queen Marmalade von Schweetz '(Voiced by Emiri Katō (Japanese), Tara Platt (English)) King Candy's wife and Vanellope's mother. She is the beautiful queen of Sugar Rush and is also very much loved and supported by the kingdom and its denizens. Many years ago Turbo locked her and the real King Candy away in the fungeon until they we set free after Vanellope crossed the finish line and reset the game. She is a secret character in the game. She strongly resembles her daughter but, without pieces of candy in her hair. When not doing her royal duties as queen, she usually hangs out with the mothers of the other Sugar Rush racers (usually Candle-Mom and Ms. Malarkey). *'Sugar High Racers ' The genderbent counterparts of the Sugar Rush racers from Sugar Rush's sequel/spin-off Sugar High. The racers are led by Prince Vanilton von Schweetz. The other racers include Rancessca "Ranny" Fluggerbutter, Taffyteoff Muttonfudge, Candlehead, Gilda Orangeboar, Jubilly Bing-Bing, Swizzabella "Swizzy" Malarkey, Snowseph Rainbeau, Cumbelino DiCaramello, Andybeezle Winterpop, and Minton Sakura (named Minton Zaki in the English dub). They have tried to make fun of the Sugar Rush racers many times but always fail. Recurring Characters *'''Other Recolors 'The other pallete swapped versions of other racers that consists of: an orange sweatered, green haired Vanellope, a green outfitted, brown haired Rancis, a red outfitted, orange haired Gloyd, a blue outfitted, black haired Taffyta, a pink outfitted, blonde haired Crumbelina, a purple outfitted, black haired with purple highlights, pale white skinned Swizzle, a Crumbelina with Sticky's colors, a Minty with Citrusella's colors, and a Swizzle with Torvald's colors. These recolors mostly make silent background appearances although, they had a more prominent role in the episode, "Recolors' Time" and the boy recolors had speaking roles in "The Slumber Party of Vanellope" and "Sugar Boys". Unlike Sticky, Torvald, Citrusella and Nougetsia, these recolors are in no way related to their respective counterparts. *'Candy People The various citizens of Sugar Rush who cheer on the racers or serve the royal family. *'Sugar Rush Racers' Parents' The parents of the other racers who have various roles in the game. The parents include: *'Mrs. Muttonfudge '(Voiced by: Aya Hisakawa (Japanese), Julie Bowen (English)) : Taffyta's mother. Mrs. Muttonfudge is a businesswoman who works as a supervisor at the kart bakery. *'Ms. Malarkey '(Voiced by: Mariko Suzuki (Japanese), Sara Ramirez (English)) : Swizzle's single mother. She works as a mechanic for the game's "Bake a Kart" mini game and gives upgrades for the player's kart. She bares a strong resemblance to her son's genderbent counterpart, Swizzabella but with a ponytail. Like her son, she is a lover of adrenaline and she often gives him dating advice. She appears to be best friends with Lady Go Go. She has a very laid back personality though she can get violent when it comes to her son being in danger. *'Candle-Dad '(Voiced by: Eiji Ito (Japanese), Tom Kenny (English)) : The eccentric father of Candlehead who works as a farmhand at the Candy Cornfield. Like his daughter and wife, he appears to not be the brightest among his peers and has a weird obsession with candles. *'Mrs. Fluggerbutter '(Voiced by: Junko Minagawa (Japanese) Jennifer Hale (English)) : Rancis' pompous, aristocratic mother who acts as Mrs. Muttonfudge's second-in-command at the kart bakery. She seems to be the one responsible for her son's posh behavior. *'Daddy DiCaramello '(Voiced by: Hōchū Ōtsuka (Japanese), Jim Cummings (English)) : Crumbelina's father who acts as an in-game enemy. He has a stereotypical mobster look (pinstriped suit, fedora, scar on his face) and sometimes speaks in mobster lingo which makes some of the candy people (especially Wynchel and Duncan) nickname him "The Don of Sugar Rush". Although he looks scary on the outside, he is actually a very nice guy who loves his daughter very much. He appears to spoil her a lot as well. * 'Mr. Zaki '(Voiced by: Kappei Yamaguchi (Japanese), Kevin Michael Richardson (English)) *: Minty, Torvald and Sticky's dad who works as a security guard at the Kart bakery (replacing Beard Papa from the original fim due to licensing issues). Mr. Zaki generally dislikes Swizzle for rejecting Sticky which causes him to butt heads with Ms. Malarkey though in later episodes, it appears he and Swizzle have made peace. He resembles an older male version of Minty and Torvald and has light blue hair like Sticky. * 'Lady Go Go and "Doc" Rainbeau '(Voiced by Aoi Yūki and Kōji Ishii (Japanese), Tara Strong and Kevin Michael Richardson (English)) : Snowanna's parents who are the owners of The Wheelhouse Club which plays the game's background music during the races and is the local hang out for Vanellope and her friends. Lady Go Go is a pop star diva who is Sugar Rush's local celebrity and is a performer at the club while "Doc" is the self proclaimed "Doctor of Grooviness" who DJs at the club. Although both of them are famous, they both still spend time with their daughter and Snowanna never uses their fame as an advantage to get what she wants. *'Grandma and Grandpa Orangeboar '(Voiced by Hisako Kyōda and Yūji Mitsuya (Japanese), Billie Hayes and Richard Steven Horvitz (English)) : Gloyd's grandparents who work on some of the in-game power ups. Grandpa or "Pappy" as Gloyd likes to call him, was a prankster when he was Gloyd's age and taught Gloyd everything he knows on pulling pranks. Grandma appears to enjoy the company of the other racers and oftenly bakes cookies for them. They both care for their grandson although they do embarass him at times. *'Candle-Mom '(Voiced by Yuka Komatsu (Japanese), Tara Strong (English)) : Candlehead's mother and one of Queen Marmalade's friends. She strongly resembles her daughter but with glasses and long, lighter green hair. It is unknown what her job is in the game but, she appears to be as ditzy as her husband and daughter. *'Mrs. Zaki '(Voiced by Kikuko Inoue (Japanese), Mindy Kaling (English)) : Minty, Torvald and Sticky's mother. She resembles Sticky and has hair that is both green and yellow. *'Sorceress '(Voiced by Romi Park (Japanese) Erin Fitzgerald (English)) Ralph's vampire-like villainess friend and love interest from the Bad-Anon support group. She sometimes appears with Ralph when he visits Sugar Rush and has a big sister-like relationship with Vanellope. Villains *'Turbo '(Voiced by: Eiji Ito (Japanese), Alan Tudyk (English)) The main antagonist of the show. It is revealed in an episode entitled "Turbo's Revenge" that when he first entered the game as Turbo, he discovered the game's codes and hacked in his own code that turned him into King Candy and when he was vaporized by the diet cola volcano, he regenerated inside of the volcano and has been living in Vanellope's former home ever since. He can still switch between his "Turbo" form and his "King Candy" form. *'Cy-Bugs ' The Cy-Bugs are a race of robotic bug-like creatures and are the secondary antagonists of the show. They serve as the generic enemies in the mythical game Hero's Duty. Because of some of the failed programming of Hero's Duty, Cy-Bugs are unable to tell the difference between the game and real life, meaning they are truly malevolent creatures unlike other characters who are merely villains in their games only. It is revealed in later episodes that some of the Cy-Bug eggs survived underneath Sugar Rush. Cast Episodes List of episodes Trivia *Because the series takes place in the game world, Mr. Litwak or any of the humans are never seen (with the exception of Vanellope's recap of the first movie) *The appearance of an actual King Candy contradicts a statement made by story artist and voice of Gene, Raymond S. Persi about King Candy being a persona created by Turbo. *Most of the characters have the same voice actors/actresses as many characters from different shows and video game franchises/series. Category:Wreck It Ralph Spin Offs Category:TV Shows Category:Sugar Rush Category:Spin-Offs